Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick
|FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Bobsled Bonanza |after = Whack a Zombie}} Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick is a Pool mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition where the game runs at twice as fast as other ‘normal’ levels. This includes the speed and rate/pace of both zombies, plants, plants’ projectiles, falling sun, and Seed packets’ recharge. This mini-game is not available in the Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSiWare versions. Origins The name is remixed from the line “Jack be nimble, Jack be quick” from the English nursery rhyme Jack Be Nimble. The name signifies that zombies move and act at faster-than-normal paces, although the whole gameplay – not just zombies – is sped-up in-level. Icons ZNZQ iPad.PNG|iPad icon PC Quick.png|PC icon Fast XBox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Nimble ios.png|iPhone, iPod Touch, and Android icon Strategies Besides that the player should practice with a double-speed reaction pace, normal pool strategies apply otherwise. The variety of zombies reduces the difficulty of the double-speed mini-game, with only Pole Vaulting Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies and no Buckethead Zombies. Should players find the double-speed gameplay too hasteful, Snow Peas, Kernel-pults, Ice-shrooms, and Winter Melons are useful to slow down and/or paralyze the faster-than-normal zombies. Beware that before jumping, Pole Vaulting Zombies runs thrice as fast as typical zombies outside this mini-game, wheras Dolphin Rider Zombies swim at an insane quadruple speed. With these jumping zombies entering the lawn frequently (nearly every wave), The double-speed gameplay makes quick reactions very challenging, thus players should prepare ahead during the early stages of the mini-game where the challenge is not as stressful. Tall-nuts are very useful for a jump-blocking line of defence, while Split Peas and Gloom-shrooms can attack them even after they jump over them. Should an emergency arise, cheap plants like Lily Pads, Puff-shroom or Sunflower, can stall any zombie if necessary. Related achievements Gallery ZNZQ AT ACTION.png|Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick in action Zombie Yeti Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick Zombies Nimble Zombies Quick.JPG|By Zombies Nimble Zombies Quick 2.JPG|By Someone456 Zombies Nimble Zombies Quick 3.jpg|By Someone456 ZombieQuickStarfruit.PNG|Starfruit Strategy by Star856190's Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick Strategy.png|Strategy by ZNZQ 1.png|Pease Strategy by s3.png|No Sunflower strategy starnimble 2.png|Another Starfruit strategy by ZNZQ.png|A strategy involving Winter Melons and Cattails Screen Shot 2015-05-16 at 2.39.21 pm.png|Strategy by ZNZQ C.png|By MyNameIsMyName Screenshot_20171202_135957.jpg|The melons and spikes strategy by Video walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Achievement - Beyong The Grave Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick (HD) Ep.102|By Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Mini-Games - Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick Gameplay Playthrough Trivia *In this level, zombies slowed down by freezing plants move at the speed of themselves on a normal level. This indicates that the gameplay is at double speed while freezing zombies move/act at half speed. **Hence, speed-hacking the game to 0.5× adjusts this mini-game’s speed to those of normal levels. **Besides hybriding to this mini-game, speed-hacking can also speed up any other level by 2× to make gameplay as fast as this mini-game. *The background music, however, is the only thing not sped up along with gameplay. *The mini-game icon pictures Pole Vaulting Zombie, after their speed and high concentration in-level. **The PC icon shows Pole Vaulting Zombie's in-game appearance while other versions show its HD picture. *It, It's Raining Seeds, and Bobsled Bonanza are the only mini-games that have four flags. *According to the LawnStrings, this mini-game's unused name is “Zombies on Speed”, where ‘speed’ is a slang for amphetamine, methamphetamine, and substituted amphetamines, all of which are illegal drugs. **Basing on a pun of illegal drugs may be why the name was unused or left simply as an internal name. *Concerning mouse precision, this mini-game can be easier and less straining on a touchscreen device, where players control with their physical fingers rather than a pointing device (mouse). See also *Mini-games *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie How would you rate Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Зомби лёгкий, зомби быстрый Category:Pool mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Mini-games with four flags Category:IPhone mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Levels with four flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels